Words That Shoudn't Be Spoken
by NYKIDDO
Summary: What if Bella left Edward instead of the other way around?
1. Intro

BPOV

I lied to him, I lied to him and he believed me. He always told me I couldn't lie and that I couldn't act but I lied to him and he believed me. I shouldn't have done it, the day itself haunts me.

Flashback

"_Edward, I'm moving," I said._

_He looked at me, "Where?"_

"_California, I'm going to stay with my cousins until I can find my own place," I said._

"_Okay, well we'll go with you and everything will be fine," he said._

"_Edward I don't want you to come," I said._

"_Why not?" he asked._

"_I think it would be better for the both of us if you don't," I said._

_He was quiet for a minute, "You don't love me, do you?" he whispered. I wanted so bad to say I did love him and then everything would be okay but I new I couldn't. I new I had to do this, for him, for his family._

"_No, I don't," I said._

"_If that's what you want," he said quietly._

_I nodded, "It is," I said._

"_Goodbye Bella," he said, then he was gone._

End Flashback

I shouldn't have said I didn't love him. It was a lie; I did it for him, for his family. To stop them from putting them self's at danger to protect me. I've always loved him and I always will even now…. 200 years later…

EPOV

I can't believe she didn't love me, after everything we'd been through she didn't love me. After I talked to her that day I came home and everyone already new what happened. Alice kept telling me that there was more to it, that Bella still loved me, but I new she was lying to me to make me feel better.

I still love Bella and I always will. I even tried to go to the Volturi and have them kill me but my family always stopped me.

Now it's 200 years later, the love of my life is dead. I tried even harder to kill myself when I found that out but I wasn't successful.

I remember the day that word reached Forks that she'd been killed. It was everywhere: papers, TV, posted around the town how much they missed her. It killed me to have to see it. We all attended her funeral. It was the saddest thing ever, having to read the minds of the ones who loved her. Hear and see the memories of her.

Then there was that first day back at school.

_Flashback_

"_Man I can't believe Bella gone," I heard Mike whisper to Tyler from behind me._

"_Yeah, and like two months after she left Forks," Tyler said. I felt like crawling in a hole and dieing._

"_Hey, yeah don't you two stop talking about it," Jessica said, "She probably pissed someone off. She was always a bitch." _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and turned around glaring at Jessica, "You better watch what you say Jessica because when I last checked you where the one that's a bitch. Bella didn't deserve what happened to her. She was a kind sweet person who deserved the best and everyone knows that." I yelled at her. Then I grabbed my bag and ran at the fastest human speed I could out of the room._

_I went home and cried tearless sobs for hours._

_End Flashback_

(A/N) Okay I wasn't that sure about this one so tell me if you think. Should continue with this story?


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N) Okay so I got on my e-mail and I had like 44 messages from Fanfiction about how much you guys like this story! It was like cool as shit (sorry about the cursing lol)!!! So I'm going to continue this!! YAY!!!

**BPOV **

"Bella I'm sorry. I know your not happy about moving to Forks but we have to," Mindy said, Mindy is my older "sister", she found me when I was lost out in the woods after I got changed. Her and her coven let me in with open arms, her coven is made up of Mark, Justin, Mindy, and Hannah. Mark and Mindy are a couple and Justin and Hannah are a couple.

I was changed into a vampire not long after I left Edward, imagine that. It had to be the second worst pain ever. The first worst pain ever, which I'm still dealing with now, is the pain of loosing Edward.

"Earth to Bella," Mindy said.

"Sorry," I said, "Mindy, come on isn't there some where else we can go. I mean there has to be at least another town in Washington that we can go to."

"Sorry Bells," Justin said, "This is where we need to go. Maybe it will be good for you, you can finally move on."

"I'll never move on," I said, "Leaving was the worst mistake of my life." I went to my room and continued packing.

EPOV

"I'm not going," I said. My family had been trying for about two weeks now to get me to move back to Forks and so far nothing worked, but then again Esme still hadn't talked to me yet.

"Edward, please come," Esme said, "I don't want my family tarred apart again." She always considered Bella as her child and when she left it was like her family had been torn apart.

I sighed, "I'll go," I said and I went up to my room to pack.

(A/N) Sorry it's so short I'll make the next one longer, I promise! REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

We arrived in Forks and I sighed and did my best not to look at anything but it was very hard since I was driving the car. We drove past so many memories, then we past where Charlie's house use to be… Which was also where it happened… Where I lied. I floored it and sped down the road, I pulled up to the house and my brothers and sisters unloading cars.

I jumped out of my Ferrari and started unloading my car. When my car was done I ran inside the house and up to my room. About an hour after that I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I mumbled. I turned a round to see Hannah and Mindy walk in the room.

"You okay?" Mindy asked.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Bella, we feel really bad about all of this but you can't keep mopping around," Hannah said, "It's been 200 years Bella. You NEED to move on."

"I can't!" I yelled, "I can't just stop loving the love of my life and move on! I loved him, I loved him more than anything, I loved him more than life its self and I told him I didn't! I told him I didn't love him and that I didn't want to be with him!" A picture that I had just hung went flying off the wall, "Sorry," I mumbled. My power is telekinesis, I can control things with my mind, and when I get mad my powers seem to go kind of crazy.

"Bella, I no it hurt," Mindy said, "We won't bring it up again. We were only trying to help you." They hugged my and then left so I could unpack and get ready for school.

….

The next day I got ready for school and came down stairs, "Hey Bells!" Justin said, "You ready?"

"Not really," I said, "Do I have a choose?"

"Not really," he said, "but I thought I'd make it seem like you did." I laughed and went out to my car.

"Hey Bella!" Mark yelled. I turned and looked at him, he was in his car, "Race you!" he yelled then sped of to the school.

"Damn it!" I said. Then I jumped in my car and sped after him. I had finally past him when I almost hit another car. It was really nice car to, it was a yellow Porsche. "Shit!" I yelled and swerved just in time.

I pulled into the school parking lot a minute before Mark. I got out of the car and went over to my siblings, "Bella I saw that!" Mindy yelled.

"Saw what?" I asked innocently. I heard Justin and Mark chuckling.

"No more racing," she said.

"What?!" Me, Mark, and Justin yelled.

"I don't want you guys hurting anyone," she said.

"Thanks Bella," Justin said.

…..

We went to every class… Well…. Up till lunch any way, then my brothers and me skipped the rest. At the end of the day we came back because we had to get Mindy and Hannah.

I was leaning against my car and Mindy and Hannah were yelling at us for ditching, "Shit," Mark said, "Bella there's a girl coming up behind you. That car you almost rammed this morning was hers." Mark can read minds; he can't read my mind just like E…Edward couldn't. It has something to do with how my power is used with my mind.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but that car you almost hit this morning was mine!" a girl from behind me yelled. I heard some chuckles. Both the voice and the chuckles sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm really sorry about that," I said, turning around, "I wasn-" I froze and looked at the girl I was talking to. She was a short pixie like girl with black hair and not only was I frozen, her and her family was also frozen.

"Bella?" she whispered.

EPOV

"I can't believe some bitch almost hit my car!" Alice said again. Alice still hadn't let go of the fact that someone had almost hit her car…. and it was now the end of the day.

"You have to admit," Emmett said, "That was one hot ass car!"

Rose smacked him, "You're not helping," she said, I laughed.

I looked strait and parked next to my car was the silver Ferrari that almost hit Alice, "Isn't that the car?" I asked.

Alice looked up, "Yes, that's it!" Leaning against the car was a girl, I think she was also new her but I never saw her today. Word was that she ditched the last classes. "I'm going to talk to her," Alice said. Emmett and Jasper chuckled. "Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but that car you almost hit this morning was mine!" We all chuckled.

The girl that was leaning on the car turned around, "I'm really sorry about that," she said, "I wasn-" She froze and I gasped slightly. The girl had long wavy brown hair and butterscotch eyes.

It was obvious she was a vampire, but not only was she a vampire she was… "Bella?" Alice whispered.

REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Previously

_The girl that was leaning on the car turned around, "I'm really sorry about that," she said, "I wasn-" She froze and I gasped slightly. The girl had long wavy brown hair and butterscotch eyes. _

_It was obvious she was a vampire, but not only was she a vampire she was… "Bella?" Alice whispered._

**BPOV**

I stood there starring at them unable to talk, move, or even do anything for that matter. "Bella?" Alice said again, "Is that really you?" she sounded almost excited. I didn't say anything I just nodded. Alice jumped on me and hugged me, "We've missed you so much, Bella," she said. I was still in shook at first but then I hugged her back.

"I've missed you too, Alice," I said.

"Hey, she can talk," I heard Emmett mumble. They probably hated me now for leaving but it's not like I did it because I didn't love them. It was the only reason why I did it.

I pulled away from Alice; I could see pain in her eyes. I looked at the rest of the Cullen's and saw pain in their eyes as well. I didn't look at Edward though; I didn't want to see how upset he looked. "I've got to go," I mumbled. I turned around and went to my car. As I was opening the door Justin took my keys out of my hand.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I refuse to let you make this mistake again."

"Please let me go," I said. He starred at me.

"Let her leave," Hannah said. He obeyed his girlfriend and gave me the keys.

Justin's POV

When Bella went to leave I couldn't let her. I new how much she still loved him and I couldn't just let her leave him again. I saw what she was like after she left him the first time. I couldn't see her like that again. I took her keys and whispered in her ear, "I refuse to let you make this mistake again."

"Please let me go," She said. I starred at her. In her eyes I saw that she didn't want to leave but felt she had to. She looked so upset; I hated seeing her so upset.

"Let her leave," Hannah said. I obeyed and gave her back her keys. She jumped in her car and speed home.

EPOV

We all stood in silence for a minute after Bella left. Everyone looked kind of upset and the boy took her keys from her looked like he was almost hurt. He must be really close to Bella either that or they are… dating. I new Bella didn't love me anymore but at the same time I couldn't stand seeing her with someone else.

A girl with red hair (the one who told Bella she could leave) stepped forward and smiled, "Hi," she said, "I'm Hannah, Bella's sister."

Alice smiled back, "I'm Alice," she said, "And this is my boyfriend Jasper, my brothers Edward and Emmett, and my sister, who is also Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie."

Hannah smiled at us, "Nice to finally meet you," I guess Bella talks about us, "This is my boyfriend Justin, my brother Mark and my sister Mindy. They're also a couple." Okay, that's a relief, Bella's not with that guy.

"Would you guy's like to come over?" Hannah asked.

Alice started jumping up and down, "Of course!"

"Okay, here's our address," Hannah said giving Alice her address, "Why not come over in an hour? I'm going calm Bella down first."

"Okay," Alice said. We all started going to our cars but I stopped and looked at Justin.

"Could I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure," he said.

"You don't need to answer this, but as Bella dated anyone since me?" I asked.

He gave me a knowing smile, "No," he said. Then he climbed into his car and drove away.

BPOV

Once I got home I went inside and slammed the door behind me. I was mad and upset and didn't know what to do. I was mad at myself for leaving him and I was upset because I knew how upset they were.

A little while later my brothers and sisters came home, "Marco!" Justin yelled.

I chuckled and heard everyone else laugh as well, "Polo!" I yelled. They all came in the living room and sat with me.

"God I love him," I mumbled breaking the silence. I buried my face in my hands.

I felt Mindy and Hannah rubbing my back to comfort me. "We know you do, Bella." Hannah said, "Oh, and by the way I invited them over."

I groaned, "Why?" I wined.

"Because we want you to happy," Mundy said.

It was quiet for a minute then Justin spoke, "Hey! Lets play rock band!" he said. Probably trying to make me feel better.

I laughed, "Okay," I said.

"Bet you 50 bucks I'll kick your ass!" Justin said with a smug look.

"Oh you are so on, big bro," I said. I got up and we started playing. A little while later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Mindy said. Justin and I keep playing. At first we were tied then he didn't hit the note at the end of his solo.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled. At the same time as I yelled, "YES!"

I jumped up and down, "Ha! I soooo kick your ass!" I said then I stopped jumping, "That will be umm… Let me think… 50 bucks!"

I heard a laugh and turned around, "Gotten competitive, huh little Bella," Emmett said.

"And she curses," Jasper said.

I laughed, "Just a little bit," I said.

"Understatement of the year," Justin mumbled as he gave me my money. I laughed and put down my guitar.

"Sorry about earlier," I said.

"No problem," Alice said, "We missed you so much, and we're happy that you're actually alive!" I laughed and she gave me another hug. Then I hugged Jasper.

Emmett picked me up into a bear hug, "We missed you so much, Bells!" he said.

I laughed, "Missed you too," I said.

Then Rosalie came over and gave me hug. Wait Rose gave me a hug? "Great to have you back," she said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Then I looked up and saw Edward standing in the back. I walked over to him, "Can I get a hug?" I asked, "Or are you mad at me?"

He gave me a crooked smile and opened his arms for me. I hugged him and for the first time in 200 years I felt whole again, "I can't be mad at you, Bella," he said. I smiled at him.

I turned and looked at Alice, "Sorry for almost ramming your car," I said, "In my defense, I blame Mark." Everyone laughed… Well… Except Mark.

"Hey! What the hell!" Mark said.

"Love you," I said sweetly.

He laughed, "Love you too, Bells," he said.

I looked back at Alice, "But really, Alice. Sorry about that," I said.

She smiled, "It's okay," she said, "Just don't let it happen again." We all laughed.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

We were all sitting at our house, everyone was kind of spread through out the room. I was laying on the couch to where I had my head on Mindy's lap and my feet on Justin's lap.

"So, Bella," Alice said, "What have you been doing?"

I shrugged, "This," I said.

"What putting your feet on guys laps?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him, "Oh yea, Emmett. I'm always all over guys," I said. My family laughed the Cullen family seemed shocked my sarcasm.

"Bella?" Edward said. Man I loved hearing him say my name.

"Yeah?" I said.

"How did you get changed?" he asked.

I froze and I felt Mindy and Justin freeze as well, "Victoria," I whispered.

I heard Edward growl, "I'll kill her," he mumbled.

"So that's why everyone thought you died?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I was living with my cousin's and I had been upset and I decided to go for a walk. I was attacked by Victoria while I was walking through the woods." Everyone was quiet. I pulled myself up so I was sitting and I put my head in Mindy's shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Why don't we talk about how much of klutz Bella use to be?" Emmett boomed.

I groaned, "Why?" I groaned looking up.

"Yeah!" Mark and Justin said.

Then, of course, the embarrassing Bella moment's started as the Cullen's shared stories. "Me and Rose use to love to take her shopping," Alice said.

"Hey, shopping, lets go now," I said.

"Nice try," Justin said, "Everyone knows you hate shopping." I groaned they laughed.

"What about you, Edward?" Mark said, everyone looked at Edward, who hadn't said much the whole time, "What do remember about Miss. Thing over here?"

Edward starred into my eyes, "Everything," he whispered. Everyone got quiet. "She use to blush when she was embarrassed and she bit her lip when she was nervous. She would also twirl her hair when she was concentrating. She had zero coordination but we looked after her, so that was okay." I starred into his eyes.

It was had to be an awkward silence for everyone else but Edward and me seem to be in our own little world. "So what about you guy's?" Emmett asked, "Any stories?"

"Yeah!" Justin said.

"Yeah, the one time went on vacation and we were swimming in this lake and it had a water fall and me and Justin went to the top and throw Bella in to the lake," Mark said, then he sighed, "Man that was good times."

I glared at him and he smiled, "Yeah, and then I got out of the water and kicked their asses. That was good times," I said. Everyone laughed, except Mark and Justin.

EPOV

I was so happy to see Bella again but when I heard that Victoria was the one that killed her I wanted to leave right then, find her and kill her. Bella had been through so much, I was actually really surprised.

When they were all sharing stories about Bella I couldn't help but think about our memories together. My house, her house, our meadow… I just loved her company. Then they asked me my memories of her. I couldn't help but be lost in her eyes as she looked at me, which is probably why I shared everything that I did.

After a while people started leaving, going to do their own thing. Alice, Mindy, Hannah, and Rose decided to go shopping, they asked Bella to come but she said that she didn't feel like it and promised to go next time. Mark and Justin took Emmett and Jasper to the game room in the house. So now it was just Bella and I.

I starred at her for a couple of minutes then she spoke, "So what you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I said.

She laughed and got up and sat on the couch beside me, "200 years and nothing excited has happened in your life?" she said.

I was about to answer but I became lost in her eyes again and then my next action, I couldn't help it, I leaned forward and kissed her.

REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

When I asked Edward if anything exciting has happened it looked like he was about to answer but he froze and starred at me for a minute then he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first and didn't do anything for a moment then I finally kissed him back.

Then all of a sudden Edward pulled away, "I'm so sorry," he said, sounding panicked.

"Don't be sorry," I said, "It's fine Edward, really."

He jumped up, "No its not! You said you don't love me anymore, I need to respect that! Not make-out with you on your couch!" he said. Then he was gone, he ran out of the house.

I groaned and buried my face in the couch. A minute later the girls came back, "Bella," Alice said, "I saw what happened. It's going to be okay."

"Ali," I said, sitting up, "I broke his heart, how is it going to be okay. It's not like he'll for give me!" I got off the couch and started walking back and forth in the room, "I'm going for a walk," I said.

APOV (I'm going to attempt Alice's POV)

Bella walked out of the house. I just wished there was something I could do! She's my best friend; she's always been my best friend. When we left she was still my best friend.

"We should go after her," Mindy said.

"Why?" I said, "Doesn't she want to be alone?"

"Yes, but with this subject it's better not to leave her alone," Hannah said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Last time she tried to kill her self," Justin said has the guys came in the room.

Me and my brothers and sisters froze, "She did what!?" Emmett said.

"You guys need to understand that Bella still loves your brother," Mindy said, "She still loves all of you. She's been a wreck since the day we found her."

"We try to help her," Mark said, "It just doesn't work."

"It kills us to hear her scream out at night. It kills us to her throw stuff through out the room," Justin said, "It kills us to hear her say that she hates he life." I wanted to cry hearing that this is what my best friend is like now. She really hates her life, she hates living.

"We love our sister," Mindy said, "I saw her look at Edward, I watched her eyes and I saw something I've never seen in her eyes, I saw happiness. She's been happy with us but never pure happiness, that's what I saw when she looked at him. She's never smiled a real smile or laughed a real laugh until today."

I saw how upset my family looked, "I'm going after her," I said and I got up and ran out the door.

BPOV

I was walking for a while I'm not sure how long but eventually I looked up to see where I was and I saw the meadow, our meadow. I fell to the ground and cried.

A minute later I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw Alice. "Hey," she said.

"You didn't need to come after me, Ali," I sniffed.

"Yes I did," she said, "I don't think my brother would be happy if I let you kill yourself."

I froze and starred at her, "I'm going to kill them," I mumbled.

"You really tried to kill yourself, Bella?" she said, "How could you do that!?" She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

I got up and went over to her, "I was upset, Ali," I said, "I couldn't even function without you guys around. I lost my family. I lost the best thing in the world to me." I started crying again.

Alice put her arms around me, "We forgive you, Bells," she whispered, "You need to tell Edward all this though."

"I can't," I said.

"Bella, he loves you!" she said, "Why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm just Isabella Swan," I said, "He's Edward Cullen."

"Your Bella Swan, and that's why he love you," she said.

I put my head down, "I can't do this right now," I said, "I'm wanted by just about everything, I can't do this."

"What do you mean you're wanted by just about everything," Alice asked.

I froze, "Nothing," I said, "I need to go." Then I ran.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I ran home and got my keys.

"Your not leaving," Justin said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because I wont let you run from this," he said.

"Let me leave," I said.

"No!" he said.

Then I did something I've never done in my life, I used my powers on my brother, "I'm sorry," I said. Then I put my hand up throwing him to the wall. I ran out and climbed in my car and just drove.

EPOV

I got home and went to my room. I saw up there for about an hour then Alice came up. "She's gone!" she yelled.

I looked at her, "What are you talking about?" I said.

"Bella, she left she's gone!" she said.

I froze, "Why?" I asked.

"I have know idea!" she said.

I ran down stairs and saw Bella's family, "Do you know where she could've gone?" I said.

"If we in another town I'd say yes, but right now I'm guna have to say no," Mark said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper said.

"She's ran away before," Hannah said.

"But when we found her she was here," Justin said.

"What in Forks?" I asked.

"No, at this house," Hannah whispered.

We were all quiet. Then Hannah looked at me, "She still loves you, you know," she said.

"No she doesn't. She left me," I said.

"Don't tell us what we know and don't know about our sister!" Justin said, "She tried to kill herself because she didn't have you anymore."

I froze and starred at him as if he had just spoken another language. Bella tried to kill her self? My Bella? "Sh-She tried to commit su-suicide?" I asked. He nodded. I sat down on the last step and buried my face in my hands. My Bella, the woman I love more than anything, tried to take her life away.

"Who's after Bella?" Alice asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Bella's family groaned, "That must be a reason why she ran," Mindy said.

I looked up, "What? Why? Who's after her?" I asked frantically.

"Well, there's Victoria," Mark said.

"And the whole Volturi," Justin whispered.

(A/N) REVIEW!!!! I'll update as soon as I can!! I may not be until 1/2, but I will when I can!


	7. Chapter 6

BPOV

I kept driving, and I was heading for the airport, but the further I got away from Forks, from Edward, the emptier my heart got and the more I thought of Edward and my family. I thought of everything my family had done for me. When I would scream and need someone, they were there. I thought about how they saved me from killing myself. I loved them and they were there for me.

Then I thought of Edward. I thought of his crooked smile. The way he use to take care of me when I was human. The way he looked at me when I saw him again. The way my dead heart flow just looking at him. I love him.

Then I realized, even if my reasons were good, I never should've ran away again. "Damn it!" I said, slamming my hand on my steering wheel. Then I did a U-turn and sped back to Forks.

I drove as fast as I could and pulled into Edward's driveway I saw that my family's cars in the driveway. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the door. I did the whole knock and walk thing into the house.

Everyone jumped and looked at me, "Bella!" everyone said.

"Hey!" I said, "Where's Edward?"

Alice smiled, "He's up in the music room," She said.

"Thanks," I said. Then I ran up the stairs.

EPOV

**After he was told the Volturi was after her.**

I froze, my whole family froze. I kind of figure that he was going to say Victoria, but the whole Volturi? Why would they want Bella?

"The Volturi?" Carlisle said. Bella's family nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

They all looked at each other, "We don't feel comfortable telling you that," Justin said.

"Why not?!" I yelled.

"Because, we know that Bella would rather tell her herself," Mark said. I nodded and dragged myself upstairs and into my music room, where my piano was. I started playing Bella's lullaby. Where has my angel gone?

…..

I had been upstairs for about an hour and the whole time Alice had been bothering me none stop. I heard another knock on the door.

"Alice," I said with a sigh, "I told you, I'm fine. Just go away." I heard the door slowly open. I turned around to yell at her but then I saw who it was.

"I'm not Alice," she said, "But I'll still leave if you want me to." Bella, my Bella stood before me.

"B-Bella?" I said. Then I got up and hugged her. She hugged me back and buried her face in my shirt. When I pulled away I looked at her.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked, her voice sounded hurt.

"No!" I said.

She chuckled, "I came back because I needed you," she said.

I smiled a little, "Wait," I said, "I thought you didn't love me."

She shook her head, "That's impossible," she said, "Sit down." She pointed to the piano bench. I walked over to the bench, holding her hand, I sat down and she sat down beside me.

"Edward." She said, "The only reason I left before was because I thought it would be better for you and your family."

I looked at her like she had two heads, "Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because," she said, "I was an accident magnet and you guys were always protecting me. I didn't want anything to happen to any of you. So I thought if I left then you guys would be better off. Then I left again because so many people want me and are after me. I know that you'll want to protect me and help me and I don't want you to get hurt." She paused for a minute and looked at me for the first time. "Edward, I still love you. I always have and I always will." She said.

"Bella," I said, pushing her hair out of her face, "We protect you because we love you. We wouldn't have it any other way." I looked into her eyes, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Bella. I love you. I love you so much." She though her arms around my neck, I held her close to me. She pulled back and gave me a kiss.

When she pulled back I smiled at her. "Can I ask you something?" I said. She nodded, "Why are the Volturi after you?"

She froze for a minute, "Why don't I explain that in front of everyone else?" she said.

"Okay," I said. Then I grabbed her hand and led her down stairs.

(A/N) I thought I'd update at least this story before I went on vacation. I didn't want anyone to flip out. Lol. REVIEW!!!MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

Edward and me walked down the stairs hand in hand. I was actually happy, for the first time in a really long time!

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs Hannah and Mindy through their arms around me. "I swear if you ever do that again I'll kill you!" Mindy said.

I laughed, "I Won't, I promise," I said. Everyone else hugged me. I hugged Justin last and when he pulled away I looked and him and said, "Sorry for using my power on you, Bro."

"You better be. That hurt like hell!" he said.

I laughed. "Next time don't get in my way," I said.

He shook his head, "Just cause' it hurt don't mean I won't do it again," he said, "I did it because you're my little sister, I love you. I'm going to protect you no matter how many times you use your power on me." I smiled and hugged him again.

"Wait," Emmett said, "Bella has a power?!"

"Yeah!" Mark said, "Her power is kick ass!" I laughed.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I can move things telepathically," I said, "Watch." I looked at Emmett and flipped my hand so he was floating in the air.

"Holy shit!" Emmett yelled, "This is so cool!" I laughed and set him down.

"Well what did she do to you, Justin?" Alice asked.

"She through me into a wall," he mumbled. Everyone gapped at me.

I shrugged, "He was in my way," I said. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Bella," Edward said, "Can you tell us about why they're after you now?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "Let's all sit down." We all sat down in the living room. I sat beside Edward, with his hand in mine resting on my leg. "Where do I start?" I asked.

"After you left," Alice said.

I nodded, "Okay," I said, "When I left I moved to California to live with my cousins. I was so upset, I was never happy; I'd mope around the house, I wouldn't go anywhere. My cousin's ended up sending me to a therapist, who diagnosed me with depression," I paused for a second and Edward squeezed my hand, he looked so upset.

"A few months after I moved," I continued, "I went for a walk through the woods, I remembered Edward always telling me to stay away from the woods but I was like whatever. So, while I was walking Victoria came out of nowhere. She said she was going to kill me get back at Edward, mate for mate or some shit. She bite me but Justin saved me before she could kill me, Victoria swore she'd have revenge. Well, Justin and the family took me in, and we faked my death.

"I still wasn't happy though. At times I would scream and hit things, and I'd throw things around the room, it was bad. One day I decided I'd end it; I'd end all the pain. I remembered the story about the Volturi, so I went to them. They said they wouldn't do it, that I was a friend of the Cullen's and they wouldn't do that to them. Then someone, I can't remember his name, read my power. He said I was powerful and could help them, they wanted me to join, I reused. They got mad; they said they needed my power. So I said no again. I ended up having to fight them all off. So, now they're after me for my power." Everyone was quiet. Then Edward pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, "Don't ever try and hurt yourself again."

"I love you too," I said.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why didn't you come find us after you got changed?" she asked.

"I thought you guys might have like hated me or something. I thought you didn't want to see me," I said.

"We've always wanted to see you," Esme said.

I smiled, "I know that now," I said. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Bella?" Mindy said.

"Yeah," I said, still looking at Edward.

"What made you come back?" she asked.

"Justin was right," I said.

"About…?" Justin said.

I smiled, "I couldn't make the same mistake twice," I said. Edward smile grew and he leaned in and kissed me.

(A/N) Okay, if anyone has any ideas for this story send it to me in a PM. REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_I looked at Edward and he smiled at me._

"_Bella?" Mindy said._

"_Yeah," I said, still looking at Edward._

"_What made you come back?" she asked._

"_Justin was right," I said._

"_About…?" Justin said._

_I smiled, "I couldn't make the same mistake twice," I said. Edward smile grew and he leaned in and kissed me._

BPOV

The next day my brothers and sisters made me go back to school. I groaned, "I don't want to," I said.

Justin laughed, "You sound like a little kid," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed even harder.

I went to my room and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top and put a light purple button up shirt over it, which I only buttoned up half way. Then I put on my black boots, grabbed a pair of black glasses, and drove to school.

When I pulled up and the Cullen's were already there. Edward smiled when he saw me pull up. I climbed out of the car and walked over to them.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice said, "You look awesome!"

I smiled, "Thanks," I said.

Edward kissed me, "You look better then awesome, Love," he said against my lips, "You look hot." If I were human I'd definitely be blushing.

……..

The first classes went fast and when I got to 6th period, gym, which I had with Justin and Mark, the teacher gave me a detention for ditching the other day. I got to my science class 7th period and I saw that I had it with the whole Cullen family.

I was surprised at first but then I remembered that I had a higher science then I was suppose to. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

I gave my schedule to the teacher, "Miss. Camren, so nice of you to finally bless us with your presents," he said, Camren was Justin's last name and we all used it as our cover.

The teacher gave me my schedule back and said, "Don't skip my class again."

"Yes, Sir," I said.

He nodded and smiled, "I'm Mr. Morgan," he said, "There's one open seat next to Edward, you can sit there." _Yes!!! _I screamed mentally, I like this teacher.

"Okay," I said. I went and sat beside Edward and smiled, he smiled back.

"Hello, Love," he said and then kissed my cheek. God I love Edward.

(A/N) Next Chapter will be better, I promise! REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

BPOV

That Friday we were all in the parking lot before school talking. We were all sitting by Edward's car, and Edward was sitting on the hood of his car with me in his lap.

"Hey, we should all do something after school!" Alice said.

"Hell yeah!" I said.

"You can't," Justin said.

I looked at him, "Why the hell not!?" I asked.

"We have detention for ditching," he said, "Remember?"

I groaned, "I forgot," I said.

Everyone laughed. "Awww, you have to live without your Edward," Emmett said.

Edward's arms tightened armed my waist, "I'll fix that," he said.

…..

Later on that day, while we were in gym, I heard something over the speaker. "I love you, Isabella Camren!" I froze.

_Oh. My. God._ I thought. I looked at Justin and Mark and then were laughing…. Edward had just announced over the speaker that he loved me… Then I thought back to earlier today, he had said that he'd take care of it… This was his way of getting detention.

…..

Later on I walked into detention and Edward was sitting in the back with the rest of the family I laughed and shook my head.

"So everyone has detention?" I asked.

"Yup!" Alice said.

"We got bored," Emmett said.

I looked at Edward, "I liked your announcement," I said, with a smile. He just smiled and kissed me.

…..

Later that day I was lying in Edward's bed and Edward looked down at me, "Bella," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

He sat up and sat me up to, "Bella I love you more than anything," he said, "Will you marry me?"

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Previously

_Later that day I was lying in Edward's bed and Edward looked down at me, "Bella," he said._

"_Yeah," I said._

_He sat up and sat me up to, "Bella I love you more than anything," he said, "Will you marry me?"_

BPOV

If I was human I just may have cried. He really wanted to marry me? Of course I wanted to marry him, I just never thought he wanted to marry me.

"Yes," I said.

Edward blinked a couple of times, as if he was surprised, "What?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yes, Edward," I said, "I'd love to marry you." The biggest smile ever spread across his face. Then he slipped a ring on my finger. I looked at him and smiled. Then I leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss started to deepen and I threaded my fingers through his hair. He grabbed my waist and laid me down on the bed. Then he groaned and pulled back. I opened my eyes and looked at him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He kissed my head, and then he looked at the door, "Emmett, what do you want?" He yelled to door.

Emmett opened the door and smiled, "Do I have a sister-in-law yet?" he asked.

Edward shook his head and chuckled, "Yes," he said, "Now can you let me get back to what I was doing?"

Emmett laughed, "Sure, go getem bro," he said, and then he closed the door and left.

Edward looked back at me, leaned down, and kissed me again, "Finally," I heard him murmur against my lips.

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

The wedding was beautiful. I had Justin give me away, since I didn't have a dad anymore. Edward and I said our vows, and when he kissed me he whispered "mine." I just smiled because I loved the sound of that.

Edward and I drove to the wedding reception together. He had his hand in mine resting on the gearshift.

I leaned over and kissed his check, "I love you," I whispered.

He slimed and lifted my hand to his lips, "I love you too, Mrs. Cullen," he said. I smiled. He loves calling me that; he even called me that once before the wedding.

We pulled up and Edward ran and opened my door for me. We walked in hand in hand and everyone cheered as we walked in.

Edward led me to the dance floor, "You know I can't dance," I said.

He smiled, "Yes, but it's our first dance as husband and wife," he said. I smiled and let him lead me out. Then I remembered the song I told Mindy to play. Then to song Life After You by Daughtry started.

Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah

Edward smiled and kissed my head. Life is now great…. For now.

REVIEW!!!! NOT OVER YET!! 


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Edward and I were laying in the bed of our room, on our honeymoon. I looked at him to say something when I heard a crash down stairs.

We got up and went down stairs. When we got there we found, no other than, Victoria standing in the living room.

I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Victoria. "What do want, Victoria?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I want," she said.

Edward gently pushed me behind him, "Think again, Victoria," he said. Then Victoria dodged at him.

**(A/N) Sorry it's short. I'm having writers block on this and thought I'd give you something to hold you off. Review!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Victoria pounced on Edward. Edward picked her up and through her into the wall. She got up and attacked him once more. Then she did something I didn't expect, she grabbed me. Edward froze.

"You won't hurt Bella," she said, "Will you?"

I stared at me for a minute, "What do you want Victoria?" he asked.

"I've got it now," she said. Then I grabbed hold of Victoria's arms and leaned my body forward, flipping her over my body. She landed on her back.

Edward came over, pinning her body to the ground. Then he snapped her neck, killing her.

….

We took her body out back and burned it. He held me in his arms, "She'll never bother you again," he said, "I'll never let anything hurt you."

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

When we got back to the house I got Bella inside as fast as I could. When we told our family what had happened with Victoria, they were pissed. Emmett, Jasper, Mark, and I all went out to see it we could find Laurent.

We had no luck what so ever, so we just went back to the house. When we got there Justin and Mindy were sitting on the couch. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Out back," Justin said.

"What!?" I said, "You let her go outside!"

"Dude, calm down!" he said, "Alice and Hannah are with her!"

I calmed down a little, "What are they doing?" I asked.

"Sitting by that pond," he said.

"The frozen one?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Justin said.

"Why the fu…" Emmett trailed off. We all went outside and saw the girls just sitting there.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked. Bella looked up and smiled. Then she got off the bench and ran and gave me a hug.

"He was gone for and hour, Bella," Justin said, "I promise you wont die." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen Bella just _sitting_ by an ice rink," Mark said.

"Shut up," Bella said.

"What is he talking about?" Alice asked.

"They don't know?" Mindy asked.

"No," Bella said, "Now shut up."

"Know what?" I asked.

"Nothing," Bella said.

"Bella use to skate," Justin said.

"Are you serious?!" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said.

I looked at Bella, "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Cuz I suck," she said.

"You do not!" Mindy said.

"You're like the best!" Hannah said.

"I wanna see," I said.

"I don't have skates," Bella said. Alice was gone and back before I could blink.

"Here," she said smiling. Bella groaned, taking the skates and putting them on. Once she was done I put out my hand helping her up. Just because she's a vampire mean she has perfect balance, I mean, she is Bella.

She got on the ice and started slowly skating around. I saw a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Bella, do that one dance you did!" Hannah yelled.

"Get me the song and I'll do it," she said. Hannah left and came back with a CD player. She turned on U & Ur Hand by Pink.

Bella started skating a little faster.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

"If I fall, Hannah," Bella said, "I blame you." Everyone chuckled.

_Check it out_  
_Going out_  
_On the late night_  
_Looking tight_  
_Feeling nice_  
_It's a **** fight_  
_I can tell_  
_I just know_  
_That it's going down_  
_Tonight_  
_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_  
_At the bar six shots just beginning_  
_That's when dick head put his hands on me_  
_But you see_

Bella started to spin really fast.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight_  
_I'm drunk_  
_I don't give a ***k_  
_Wanna dance_  
_By myself_  
_Guess you're outta luck_  
_Don't touch_  
_Back up_  
_I'm not the one_  
_Buh bye_  
_Listen up it's just not happening_  
_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_  
_Just let me have my fun tonight_  
_Aiight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_  
_Break break_  
_Break it down_

Then Bella went to jump and spin. When she landed she almost fell, "Shit shit shit," she mumbled. Then she caught her balance.

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks_  
_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_  
_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_  
_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are_  
_High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_No_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_  
_It's just you and your hand_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_No no no_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_Just take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just you and your hand tonight_  
_Yeah oh_

When she was done she smiled. It was good for her to smile for a while. Even if it was just for now…

**REVIEW!!!**_****_


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

The next day we were all sitting in the living room. When there was a loud knock at the door.

"I got it," Emmett said. He got up and went to the door. When Emmett came back I went to ask who it was, but then I saw them.

The Volturi walked in behind him. "Hello Cullen's… And Camren's," Aro said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Justin asked.

"What? Are you not happy to see us?" Aro asked with an evil grin.

"Not really," Justin said, "Since the last time I saw you, you were after my sister." Edward's arms tightened around me.

Aro laughed, "What a coincidence. Since now we're here to talk to her," he said. As soon as he said it I had Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Justin, and Mark standing in front of me like a shield.

Aro laughed again. "Let us talk to Isabella," he said.

"No," Edward growled.

I stood up and put my hand on Edward's shoulder, "I'll be fine," I said. He looked at me for a minute and then kissed my head and stepped a side.

I stepped forward to Aro. He smiled, "Long time no see, Isabella," he said. I just gave him a small smile. "You're probably wondering why we're here."

"That pretty much sums it up," I said.

"Still the same old Bella I see," he said, "We know about your other powers."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," he said.

"I really have know idea what the hell you're talking about," I said.

"It's possible she doesn't know," Marcus said.

"Well I that case, I will give you 2 weeks to find out what your new powers are. Once you do you'll be begging to join us so we can help you," he said, "And if you don't get them under control, we'll just take you. That way we're helping the rest of the world."

I stepped forward so I was in his face, "You wish," I said.

"You really need to get your attitude checked," he said.

"No," I said, "I just don't like you." I felt Justin pull me back. Then as they we leaving they throw something at me. I covered my face with my hands. As soon I did a shield went up around me.

"One down, one to go," Aro said. Then he left.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

After they left we just stared after them. Everyone was quiet, to shocked to speak.

"Why does it always happen to me?" I asked.

"You're special," Justin said.

"Shut up," I said.

Edward came over and hugged me, "We have two weeks, Love. We'll figure out what they are, I promise," he said.

**(A/N) Next chapter will be longer! REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I sat on the couch with Bella's head on my shoulder. Everyone was sitting around trying to think of what Bella's power could possibly be.

"We have two weeks to figure this out," Emmett said, "Why do we need to find out now?"

"Because they said in two weeks if I don't have the power under control they'll just take me," Bella said, "So if we figure out now I'll have more time to control it."

"Bella," Mark said, "Sitting around isn't going to help."

Bella glared at Mark, "No one's keeping you here," she growled. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

"Well what's the point in sitting here to find out now?" Mark asked.

"Well maybe I want to find out, Mark!" she said, "Maybe I'm scared!" Then Bella got up and ran out the back door.

"I'm sorry," Mark said, "I really didn't mean to upset her." I jumped up to go after her but Justin stopped me.

"I'll talk to her," he said, "She's my sister just let me talk to her."

I debated for a minute and then I said, "Okay."

BPOV

I walked out the back door and didn't stop until I got to a bench. Then I finally sat down. I just sat there and thought for a couple minutes. Then Justin came over and sat next me.

"Talk to me, Sis," he said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm scared, J," I whispered, "The biggest vampires in the world just came to me and said I have two weeks to find my powers and if I don't they're going to take me. I don't know how to find out what these powers are. I don't even know where to begin to figure out what my powers are. I just got my life back. I just got everything back. I'm actually happy again. What if I can't do it? I can't have that all taken away from me."

He turned so he could look at me, "This is coming from the girl that's been on the run from the Volturi for god only knows how long. You are one of the bravest girl's I know. Once you find out what this power is you'll find the way to control it. I know you can do it, Bells, so there's no point in thinking about what will happen if you can't."

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled, "Anytime," he said.

Then Edward came out. "I know you said you'd talk to her, Justin, but I couldn't help it I had to check on her," he said. I smiled slightly.

Justin chuckled, "She's fine now," he said, "I'll leave you two alone." Then he got up.

"Thanks again, J" I said.

"Anytime, little sis," he said.

Edward sat next to me, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Better," I said. He pulled me closer into his lap. "Edward, I can't loose you again."

"You're not going to loose me, Love," he said, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." I sat in his arm for a few minutes. Then I sat back to look at him.

I was about to say something, but then Edward reached out and brushed his hand on my cheek. "Your crying," he said, "Your crying actual tears. That's not possible."

I reached up and touched my face, "I can't cry actual tears," I said.

"Carlisle," Edward called out.

Carlisle came out. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bella's crying actual tears," he said.

"That's not possible," he said. Then all of sudden it started raining.

"Hey I think I know what her power is," Mindy said.

"What?" Mark asked.

"She controls the weather," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Previously_**

_I was about to say something, but then Edward reached out and brushed his hand on my cheek. "Your crying," he said, "Your crying actual tears. That's not possible."_

_I reached up and touched my face, "I can't cry actual tears," I said._

"_Carlisle," Edward called out. _

_Carlisle came out. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Bella's crying actual tears," he said._

"_That's not possible," he said. Then all of sudden it started raining._

"_Hey I think I know what her power is," Mindy said._

"_What?" Mark asked._

"_She controls the weather," she said._

**BPOV**

"The weather?" I said.

"Yeah," Mindy said, "You're crying real tears when you're upset and it's raining. Tears are water I'm guessing that's how it comes into play."

"It makes sense," Carlisle said.

"So, what's Bella some kind of ghetto Meteorologist?" Emmett said. I glared at him and Rose hit him.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yup," she said.

"So I have to figure out how to control the weather?" I said.

"I guess so," Mindy said.

….

A week passed and I was still trying to figure out how to use the powers. It was the hardest thing ever. The simplest emotion would make something happen.

If I got mad there would be a thunderstorm. If I was upset it would rain. If I was happy it was sunny. I couldn't do it. I was getting discouraged with myself. I ended up just locking myself in me and Edward's room.

I was sitting on the bed and I heard a knock at the door. Then Justin walked in. "Hey, sis," he said.

"Hey," I said.

He sat next to me. "You really need to pull yourself together," he said.

"I can't do it," I said, "I might as well just let them take me."

"Don't say that!" he said, "You're Isabella Cullen! You can do anything!" I smiled a little. "You just need to try."

"I have," I said.

"Try harder," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

The day has finally come. The day the Volturi come and see if I can use my power right. And guess what, I can't! I still haven't been able to control it right.

"So, Bella," Aro said, "Do you know what your power is?"

"Yes," I said, "I control the weather."

"Very good!" he said, "So, lets see it."

"I can't use it right yet," I said.

"You know the deal, Bella," he said, "If you can't use it you come with us."

"Yeah I know," I said.

"No," Edward said.

I felt tears in my eyes, "Edward, you know that was the deal," I said.

"Take me," he said, "Leave her and take me."

"No!" I said.

"So, Edward," Aro said, "You're willing to do that for her?"

"Of course," he said. Then they were gone, Edward with them. This can't be happening.

I collapsed to the ground in tears. Alice was at my side in a second. "What are we going to do?" I heard Justin ask.

No one said anything at first. "We're going to get him back," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

We were on a plane in less than five minutes. The whole way there I tried to work on my power. I wasn't working out that well. Then it started pouring down rain.

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper said.

"Think of something happy," Justin said.

"How am I supposed to think of something happy?" I said.

Alice turned around in her chair, "Think of Edward," she said, "Think of how he makes you feel when he's here." I thought of Edward. I thought of his smell, I thought of how his arms feel around me.

All of a sudden the sun started to shine really bright. "Wow," Emmett said.

….

About an hour later we walked into the front of the Volturi house. I saw the whole Volturi guard with Edward standing on the end. "Mrs. Cullen," Aro said.

"That's me," I said. I saw a hint of a smile on Edward's face.

"You know I never knew you guys were married," he said, "Why wasn't I invited?"

I shrugged, "Because, I don't like you," I said. Edward's jaw dropped.

Aro turned to Edward, "Feisty ain't she?" he said. Edward snarled at him.

"Okay so I'm going to just jump to the point," I said, "I want my husband back."

"Well that's to bad," he said.

"What about a challenge?" Marcus asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Bella," Justin said.

I looked at Justin, "I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Aro said, "You can loose a lot."

"You already have the one thing that means everything to me," I said, "What else can I loose?"

"Okay," Marcus said.

"Don't do it, Bella," Edward said.

"Leave her alone," Aro said.

"She's my wife!" Edward said.

I smiled. "Okay," Marcus said, "If you can defeat the whole Volturi, minus Edward, you can have him back."

"Alright," I said.

"But you will fight alone," he said.

"That's not fair!" Edward said.

"I'll do it," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

As soon as I said I'll do it I was thrown into a wall. "Bella!" someone yelled. I put my hand and throw that person into the wall across from me.

It was pretty easy to wipe out most of the guard with my telepathy power. They it came down to just Aro and Marcus.

"It wont be as easy to get us down, Bella," Aro said, "Can't just throw me into a wall."

Then I was thrown into a wall again. I put up my hand and thought of wind. I thought of wind blowing things around. Then there was a huge gust of wind. It picked up Aro and threw him into Marcus.

"Bravo," Marcus said, "Bet you can't do it again."

"Probably not," I said, getting up off the ground, "But I can do this." I thought of how much I hated them when they took Edward from me. I thought of how upset I was when he was gone.

All of a sudden there was thunder and lightning and rain. It was all coming down on them. So much of it I couldn't see. I made it stopped and looked to see what was left. There was nothing left.

"I did it," I whispered. I heard the family cheer. I ran and jumped into Edward's arms.

"You did it," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you did it!" Emmett said.

"I know right!" I said.

"How did you finally use that power?" Justin asked.

"You can do a lot when someone is holding your husband hostage," I said. I felt Edward's arms go around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can we go home now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Edward said.

….

Weeks past and nothing very interesting happened. It was like we were one big happy family, everything was perfect. Of course it can't be perfect for long.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to find Jane. I held up my hand to make her fly back, "I wouldn't do that!" she said, "I may not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt him." She pointed to Edward.

"What's with you guys wanting to hurt my husband?" I asked.

"I'm not here to fight," she said.

"Then why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"You killed the leaders of the Volturi," she said, "Correct?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well then, Mrs. Cullen," she said, "I'm here to tell you that you are now the new leader of the Volturi." Everyone froze.

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

Everyone was quiet. It can't be, Bella can't be the new leader of the Volturi. "Cut the shit, Jane," Bella said.

"I'm not kidding, Mrs. Cullen," Jane said, "You are the new Volturi leader."

"Well, I don't want to be the leader," Bella said.

"You don't have a chose, Bella," Carlisle said.

I turned to him, furious, "You knew this would happen if she won?" I said, "You knew and you let her fight anyway!"

"I couldn't stop her," he said, "She already excepted."

"I'm not letting my wife join the Volturi!" I said.

"I'll take care of it," Bella said, "Stay here."

**BPOV**

I led Jane outside. "What can I do to get out of this?" I asked.

"You'd have to get your ass beat by someone else so they could be the new leader," she said.

"I'll make you a deal," I said, "I'll let you kick my ass so you can lead the Volturi. If once you're leader you leave me and my family alone."

"Deal," she said. Then she charged at me and hit me. This went on for an hour until finally she said, "I think that's good. So I'm the leader now?"

I nodded, not able to talk. Then she was gone and the world went black.

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to black out. I'm still not sure if it is, and it happened to me.

When I woke up I was laying in me and Edward's bed. I looked around the room and I saw Edward sitting in the corner of the room with his head on his knees.

"Edward," I said. His head snapped up really fast. He looked at me and then he was beside me in a second. By the looked on his face, I don't think it's supposed to be possible for a vampire to black out. He looked like he was about to cry.

He reached out and touched my face, "You're real," he whispered, his hand still on my cheek. I just nodded. Then I was in his arms, "Oh my god," he said, "We thought you were dead."

"I'm okay," I said, "I blacked out."

"It's not possible," he said.

"I know," I said.

I sat in his arms for a couple minutes. Then he said, "I guess we should tell everyone you're alive," he said.

I laughed, "You don't sound happy about that," I said.

"I'm not," he said, "Then I have to share you."

I smiled and moved as close to him as I could get, "I'm always yours," I said. He sighed and kissed my head.

We got up and headed down stairs. Everyone was sitting around. Mindy was the first one to look up, "Oh my god," she gasped. That's when everyone else looked up.

They stared at me for a minute, and I thought it was just to quiet, so I said, "Surprise!" I heard Edward laugh beside me. Then everyone ran up and hugged me. I heard some dry sobs, but out of all everyone, minus Edward, Justin looked the most upset. He hugged me for what seemed like hours.

When he let me go he looked at me, "If you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself," he said.

I laughed, "Okay, bro," I said.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I took Jane outside," I started, "And I asked her how to fix this. She said if someone killed or beat up the leader that person would become the new leader. So I told her I'd let her beat my ass, and she could be the new leader, if in return she left all of us alone. She accepted. After an hour of getting my ass beat I guess I blacked out."

If felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind, "You scared me," he said against my neck.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"As long as you're okay," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

When I found out Bella was okay I just about died. I thought I had lost her, but she was really okay!

We sat on the couch and Bella was beside me, but that just wasn't going to fly. I pulled her into my lap. She screamed in surprise.

"You need to be as close to me as possible," I said, "If that means you're on my lap, then that's exactly where you'll be."

She leaned into my arms, "I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered.

"Don't do that again," I said, "I thought I was going to die. You don't know how it felt. I never want to feel like that again, Bella."

She turned so she could look at me and gave me a kiss. "You won't have to feel like that ever again," she said, "I will never leave."

I smiled, "Good," I said.

**(A/N) This is the end :( I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for supporting me.**

**-NYKIDDO**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
